1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a computer program (hereinafter, “program”) which is used to control a virtual machine operating in a computer, the computer, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, reduction of power consumption of machines, such as computers, in which virtual machines operate has been attempted (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-209198, for example). In general, power consumption is reduced by stopping power supply to a computer when operations of all virtual machines are stopped.